1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmission apparatus and a case structure of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a torque transmission apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-153159. The torque transmission apparatus includes a torque transmission coupling. In the torque transmission coupling, if a torque is input to a flange member from a propeller shaft, the torque is transmitted to a shaft through a coupling case in the case that a clutch is engaged on the basis of an operation of an electromagnet. The torque is transmitted to right and left rear wheels via a drive pinion shaft and a rear differential serving as a torque transmission mechanism from the shaft. In the case that the clutch is not engaged, the torque is not transmitted from the propeller shaft to the drive pinion shaft. In other words, it is possible to control the torque transmission from the propeller shaft to the drive pinion shaft by controlling electrify the electromagnet.
However, in the torque transmission apparatus, the electromagnet, the clutch and the like are arranged longitudinally in a direction along a rotating axis with respect to a taper roller bearing supporting the drive pinion shaft to a differential carrier.
According to the torque transmission coupling is such that an input side of the differential serving as the torque transmission mechanism is provided with a clutch mechanism. This arrangement results from separating a design section of the differential from a design section of the clutch mechanism in a company. Namely, a design of the clutch mechanism is later added and adapted to a design of the differential, so that there is no idea that a space involved with the differential and the clutch mechanism including, for example, a carrier to support a rotating member is utilized effectively.
Accordingly, a influence of the result is such that in the case of mounting the torque transmission coupling to an input side of the rear differential or an output side of a transfer, it is necessary to make the propeller shaft shorter at a length. Therefore, the entire length of the torque transmission coupling is increased, and a mounting angle of the propeller shaft becomes to be large, so that there is a risk that a rotational vibration or the like is caused.
An another influence is such that a structure for sectioning holders to hold the differential and the clutch mechanism respectively is complicated and enlarged. A still another influence is such that a volumetric capacity of the clutch mechanism is increased to interfere the clutch mechanism with a vicinity structures such as the propeller shaft or a chassis of a motor vehicle.